Miss Emmy
by greengirl82
Summary: She may be Agent Prentiss to everyone else but to one person she's Emmy... A four shot.
1. Miss Emmy Sing To Me

**Miss Emmy Sing To Me**

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, that belongs to CBS.

Summary: Hotch brings Emily with him to the hospital to see an injured Jack, who asks for some comfort from the brunette.

A/N: Ok, this was one of my very first favorite stories, but you know how riddled new authors are, and well I decided to re-edit and post it again along with the two informal sequels, so here's the Emmy Series.

Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a review.

* * *

Muhammad Ali said, "Children make you want to start life all over."

* * *

Hotch was about to leave the conference room of the D.C. police station preparing to give the profile on their current unsub when his cell phone went off interrupting him from his task.

The Unit Chief separated himself from his two agents, taking the call while Dave and Emily continued their conversation with the local officer.

The dark haired man sighed pocketing his cell phone returning to the small group.

"Something wrong?" Emily asked, taking in the look of worry wearing on his face.

"It's Jessica" he sighed looking at the two, watching them nod, knowing it was about Jack, "Dave, can you take over the profile? Jack's in the hospital."

"Sure" Dave said, noting the worried expression on their female agent, "What happened?"

"Jack fell and is getting stitches in his leg" he told his two subordinates.

"Sure, don't worry about it." Dave told him, more concerned for the child then their lack of progress in their case.

Hotch briefly looked over at the brunette woman beside him, and he could see the overt concern for his son, which warmed his heart.

"Emily? Can you come with me?" Hotch asked her, giving her an imploring look.

"Sure" Emily told him, relief sweeping through but the smirk that Dave shot her made her narrow her eyes as two leave the station.

Once the two agents reached the hospital, they both moved in synch towards the admittance desk, greeted by the frazzled and flustered Jessica who held remorse in her.

"I'll take it from here, Jessica. You can go back to work." Hotch told his former sister-in-law abating her guilt. Turning to the head nurse, "Excuse me ma'am, I'm Aaron Hotchner, Jack's father."

"Sir, you'll need to fill out these insurance papers on your son" the nurse told him, passing him a clipboard and taking his insurance card.

Emily looked from Hotch to the hallway, deciding to just give in, "I'll go check on Jack" Emily told him, "What room is he in?"

"Room 103, third room down the hall on the right" the older woman told her, pointing down the hall.

* * *

"Hey, Captain Jack" Emily greeted the boy, walking into his hospital room and took a seat beside him, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm ok" he quietly murmured, she could tell that he was sad and keeping something inside.

"Really?" she asked raising an eyebrow to him "How about telling me the truth, buddy?"

"Not so good" the boy answered.

"Is it that you've got stitches and your worried about getting a scar?" Emily asked, hoping to comfort the boy.

"No" answered, shaking his head "Scars are ok. Like being a superhero like daddy."

"You know I had stitches too, had them taken out a long time ago" Emily lifted up her bangs, "See? Right there."

Jack leaned in to look at the small scar "Did it hurt? the owie?"

"Just a little bit, but I got better" Emily told him, biting her lip it was only obvious that he was still upset, "Jack, why don't you tell me what's wrong? Maybe I can help."

"Miss Emmy?" Jack asked, "Can you sing to me?" the brunette was taken back by this, "My mommy always singed to me when I'm hurt or sick."

She could see the real reason the boy was so withdrawn and sad, taking a deep breath she gave Jack a warm smile.

"Sure thing kiddo. Hm, let me think" the brunette paused "You sure know how to put a girl on the spot."

It made her heart soar when she heard Jack laugh at that.

* * *

Hotch just finished the last of the insurance papers and walked over to his son's hospital room, the door closed a jar he's hears his son's request.

_"Miss Emmy? Can you sing to me? My mommy always sings to me when I'm hurt_ _or sick."_

Hotch felt his heart rip in two, he couldn't comfort Jack the way Haley could. His ears perked up when he heard Emily's warm and caring tone.

"_Sure thing kiddo. Hm, let me think. You know how to put a girl on the spot."_

Hotch smiled at that, he was grateful that he'd became friendly with the brunette and relieved that Jack would be able to go to her for help.

His mind focused in on the hospital room and a small smile grew on his face recognizing the song that his agent was singing to his son.

_'I remember that song'_ Hotch thought warmly _'I heard Emily sang that when I worked for her mother at the Embassy.' _Of course she didn't know he overheard her singing it.

_..."Sweet dreams til sunbeams find you..."_

_'Her voice is still as beautiful as it was when she was twenty two years old.'_ Hotch reminisced on the time. _'I'll give them a moment. Better get Jack a toy from the gift shop.'_

Just as Emily finished the song she pressed a kissed his forehead a nurse came into check Jack's chart checking over the boy's vitals and turned to Emily.

"You should be really proud of him" the nurse told Emily who was rubbing Jack's back lightly.

"Excuse me?" Emily asked.

"Your son was really brave when the doctor put the stitches in" The nurse told her then walked out on the stunned Emily before she could correct her.

* * *

"Guess what I got you buddy" Hotch greeted the pair, his heart warmed at the sight of Emily with a protective and nurturing armed wrapped around Jack.

"A panda!" Jack laughed, while the brunette smiled at the two who wore matching dimples.

"I'll leave you two now" she told Hotch, as she slid off the bed gathering her belongings.

"Miss Emmy stay" Jack said, looking over at his father for agreement.

"Stay Emily" Hotch said "So what you both been up to?"

"Miss Emmy sang to me, to make me feel better. Just like mommy use to." Jack told his father with a smile on his face.

"Oh, she did?" Hotch smiled at Emily turning back to Jack, "Did she sing well?"

"Miss Emmy sang pretty" the boy corrected with a smile at Emily "Can she come home with us?"

Emily looked shocked at that but was blown away with the smirk that Hotch gave her.

"We may just have to keep her" Hotch told his son, grinning at the flustered brunette.

"Can she stay for dinner, daddy?" Jack asked

"How about Emily?" Hotch asked "It's unanimous."

"Uh, hm" she slowly said, looking at the matching set of pleading eyes, "All right, I guess."

"We have Jack's discharge papers" a doctor came in with the same nurse who mistaken Emily for Jack's mother.

While Hotch filled out the discharge papers, the nurse wandered over to Emily with the after care instructions.

"Make sure, he takes an antibiotic before bed tonight than, one in the morning and one at bedtime" the nurse instructed her.

"All right" the brunette agent told the woman, who walked away with Jack's chart.

"You have a beautiful family here" the doctor told Hotch.

Hotch looked over at Emily who was helping Jack with his coat

"Thank you, I know" the dark haired man smiled looking happy for the first time in a long time.

_'Maybe this can be my second chance.'_ Hotch thought, giving his two favorite people a smile while picking Jack up and ushering them towards the hospital exit.

* * *

"While we try to teach our children about life, our children teach us what life is all about." Angela Schwindt

* * *

**To Be Continued... **

Hope you all enjoyed this, don't forget to leave a review.


	2. Miss Emmy Hug Me

**Miss Emmy**

Disclaimer: CBS still owns Criminal Minds, but that's ok. I guess...

Summary: While hanging out with Hotch, Jack has a nightmare and wants Emily's comfort...

A/N: These were a series of individual oneshot but I decided to post them together since they revolve around Emily and Jack and needed re-tweaking.

In this story, it's already an established relationship of H/E, when she was forced into hiding...

So thanks for reading, and don't forget to leave a review.

* * *

Edward Gibbon said, "Hope, the best comfort of our imperfect condition."

* * *

Hotch sat on the couch, taking in the brunette beauty next to him. The one who was currently picking her thumb nail into oblivion.

He could count on his hand how many times he'd seen her nervous. But this time, he never seen her this terrified, not even counting when she went into hiding.

But now that she was back he was trying to figure out if this feeling between them would continue, to work it out.

She quickly looked over at Hotch as he placed a warm and comforting hand on hers, if only to save her nails.

"So you and Beth?" she started, kicking herself for her feeling inadequate.

"Are over..." Hotch repeated "Now that you're back from Interpol, do you want us to come back?"

"If you want to" she whispered, furrowing her eyebrows, "I don't want to force you into something you don't want, I love the BAU."

"No, I'm not talking about the BAU" he quickly replied, his thumb tracing over her thumb, "Well not just the BAU. I'm talking about us."

Her heart raced at the way he said 'us', licking her lip she looked up and saw his soft brown eyes searching her own. Looking for an indication that she wanted this too.

"But you just broke up with your girlfriend, Hotch" she whispered, "You're not thinking clearly enough from ending that. You could feel differently later on."

"I know what I want, Emily" he said, placing a hand on her cheek, "Who I want. You."

Closing her eyes, she whispered, "But you have Jack to think about, Hotch."

His thumb running across her lower lip, "Jack cares about you, Emily. In fact if I didn't know any better I'd say he even has a crush on you."

Letting out a wry chuckle at that, "He doesn't even know me as anything other then your colleague."

"But he's got his father's gut" he whispered, leaning in, "And my gut is telling me that you want this as much as I do."

"I don't know" she whispered, "I don't know what to think."

Hotch opened his mouth to speak, when both dark haired agents heard the screaming cry of the small child.

"COME BACK!" Jack cried out "Don't leave me, come back."

Hotch and Emily raced into Jack's room, flicking on the light. Both were heartbroken by the image before them.

Jack was tangled up in his blankets, his beloved stuffed dinosaur thrown on the floor as his golden brown hair was drenched in sweat and his cheeks were covered in tears.

Hotch kneeled down to his son's bed, "Jack?"

Jack was still tossing and turning, so Hotch placed his hand on Jack's shoulder, "Jack?"

Jack's eyes opened immediately filled again with tears, "Where is she, Daddy? I want to see her."

"See who buddy?" Hotch asked running a comforting hand over the boy's head, smoothing down the tousled hair.

"Mommy" the boy sniffled back a sob, "Is she here? Did she came back?"

Hotch shook his head, running a warm hand over the boy's back, moving over as Jack looked up to see Emily standing in the door way.

"I'm sorry buddy" Hotch whispered, wiping the boy's tears, "That was just a dream, I'm sorry."

"Emmy?" Jack whispered, looking up at the brunette's comforting smile.

"Are you ok, sweetie?" Emily asked wandering over to the bed, kneeling beside him.

Jack shook his head, his tears fall down his face, "I had a dream about Mommy. And one that she couldn't come back."

Emily sat down on Jack's bed, leaning against the bed frame and opened her arms for the inconsolable boy to wrap himself in her welcoming arms.

"I'm sorry, Jack" she murmured, running her hand from his head down to his back "I'm sorry that you had to go through that."

"Emmy?" he whispered, his darkening locks tickling her cheek.

"Yeah baby?" she answered, looking down at him while Hotch looked at the two.

"You're not going to leave again, are you?" Jack asked looking up at her with tears in his brown eyes.

"I'm not going away ever again" Emily said placing a warm kiss on his head "I promise."

"Pinky promise?" Jack asked seriously.

"Pinky promise" Emily said linking her pinky with his "Do you want to go back to bed now?"

Jack shook his head, "Stay with me. Stay with us."

Emily looked over at Hotch, he had the same statement written on his face, "Stay with us."

"Always" Emily said scooting over as she placed the boy she adored on her lap.

Wrapping his comforter around him, she moved over while Hotch sat on the bed wrapping his arms around his little family.

"You won't leave, you'll stay here forever?" Jack asked nuzzling his head against Emily's chest.

"I'll never leave you both, again." Emily said looking at Hotch who smiled as he kissed her forehead.

As Jack's eyes closed, he said, "I love you, Emmy."

"I love you too, baby." Emily said resting her head on Hotch's shoulders "I love you too Aaron."

"I love you, Emily." Hotch said holding the two most important people in his life close to him.

* * *

Emily Kimbrough said, "Remember we all stumble, everyone of us. That's why it's a comfort to go hand-in-hand."

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

I think the review button wants to be noticed, so leave a review.


	3. Interrogating Miss Emmy

**Miss Emmy**

Disclaimer: CBS owns Criminal Minds...

Summary: They've been dating for awhile but there's one thing that has yet to happen first...

A/N: A little something that needed re-tweaking and I added it to the "**Miss Emmy**" series.

Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a review.

* * *

A Chinese Proverb said, "Don't be over self-confident with your first impressions of people."

* * *

Hotch walked into the kitchen, and wrapped his large hands around the brunette standing at the oven who was trying to make scrambled eggs.

Stifling a laughter, he saw her shoot him a warning, "What?"

"Are you laughing at my attempt at cooking?" Emily said, only for Hotch to drop a kiss onto her lips, eliciting a sigh from his girlfriend.

Dropping the spatula onto the stove, Emily wrapped her arms around his neck while Hotch shut the front burner off and shoved Emily against the wall.

As Hotch nuzzled his face against Emily's neck, she ran her hand through his dark hair tugging on it lightly to get him to look at her.

"You think this is going to distract me from making breakfast?" Emily teased, which made Hotch smirk before leaning in and biting on her lower lip.

His hand trailed down to her waist while slipping into his boxers that she was wearing and with feather like precision she moaned at the touch of his fingers.

"All right, all right" she moaned as his hand crept up her hips, "Fine, go buy your bagels."

Hotch gave her a kiss and then pulled away which made her open her eyes, "You cheat."

"Yeah" he said with a grin, "But I can't really be sorry about that."

Raising an eyebrow, "Don't ever expect me to cook for you again."

"Is that a promise?" he asked, only to get hit by a oven mitt, "Ok, I'm going to run down to the corner bakery and get the bagels, and your chocolate eclair."

Looking around his kitchen, "I guess that means I get to clean up, huh?"

"Well, I know how much of a clean freak you are" Hotch said raising his hands in defense, "I'll be right back. Oh, Jessica will be bringing Jack back sometime today, so I hope that's all right with you?"

Emily's head shot up at that. She knew how important it was for him to officially introduce his son to her as his girlfriend even though she had met the boy before, but not in this aspect of their relationship.

"That's fine" Emily said, with a smile, "I'm looking forward to it."

"Great" Hotch said, closing the door behind him as he left.

"Looking forward to it?" she repeated to herself, dumping the discarded scrambled eggs into the trash can.

She walked the pan over to sink, muttering to herself, "Way to play it cool, Prentiss. Not like its not anything important, just meeting your boss' son."

As she mindlessly scrubbed the pan clean, she remembered her brief encounters with the younger Hotchner. Though they hadn't interacted much other then to cheer Hotch on at his triathlon...

She quickly shook her head free from that thought because that was the day that Jack met Hotch's other brunette. His former girlfriend.

"Ha" Emily smirked to herself, remembering how the whole team was stunned by the woman.

When she met that woman, she knew it wouldn't last long.

It wasn't that she was a completely horrible person, she just wasn't right for Hotch. And everyone knew it, including the couple themselves.

Now here she stood in her boyfriend's apartment, cleaning up her attempted breakfast and waiting for his son to arrive home.

A quick glance at the clock told her that, she still had sometime to sneak in a cup of coffee. She tried to give up caffeine for her recovering ulcer but she found it hard to give up the caffeinated drink.

Taking a seat at the kitchen table, she wondered what was taking Hotch so long with their morning bagels as she read through the newspaper for the local news.

Getting distracted by a story on the recent lottery drawing, she heard a knock on the front door, "It's open."

"Daddy!" Jack said, stopping when he saw Emily sitting at the table in pajamas.

"Jack sweetie wait..." Jessica said, pausing by the woman at the table, "I'm sorry, I thought Aaron was here."

"He went to the bakery on the corner" Emily said, "Hey Jessica. I'm..."

"It's ok, Emily" Jessica said with a smile, "I know, Aaron talks about you all the time. I should've called to make sure you guys were... You know."

The brunette watched the older blonde's eyes trail to Jack then nodded.

"Oh, we're good" Emily said, "It seems Aaron didn't appreciate my attempt at cooking breakfast. That's all."

Jessica nodded, "Yeah, he's a little O.C.D. with that. I hope it's ok that I leave Jack with you? I've got a meeting with my boss."

"Oh sure" Emily said waving it off, "No problem. Right, Jack?"

The boy looked from Emily to Jessica, "Right."

Jessica leaned down and gave her nephew a kiss on the forehead, "You be good for Emily. You're Dad will be back in a few minutes, ok?"

"Ok" Jack said, taking a seat while Jessica showed herself out.

"So" Emily said, setting the newspaper down, "How's life in the second grade, Jack?"

"Good" he said, watching her in a manner that reminded the brunette agent of his father, "Can I ask you something, Emmy?"

"Sure" Emily said, picking up her coffee.

"Why are you wearing my Daddy's boxers?" Jack said watching the brunette choke on her coffee.

As she put the coffee mug down, she put her hand to her throat as she tried to keep composure while she felt her cheeks blush.

"Well, you see the thing is" Emily started, but Jack cut her off.

"Did you have a slumber party here with my Dad?" he asked, "Because one time I borrowed some of Billy's pajamas when I had an upset tummy and I needed pajamas. Do you have an upset tummy?"

"No I don't have a upset stomach" Emily started, "Jack, you know how your father and I work together right?"

Jack nodded, "You catch the bad guys. I remember."

Emily smiled at that, "You do know that you're father and I are really good friends, right?"

Jack nodded, watching as Emily tried to concentrate on her words.

"Well, you see" Emily started but chuckled, "There are all kinds of friends, Jack."

"Your his girlfriend right?" Jack asked, "You like my Dad?"

"Of course I like your Dad" Emily started when Jack shook his head, "What?"

"No, I mean you like my Dad" Jack said, whispering, "Like Beth use to like my Dad. You're his girlfriend right?"

Emily saw the smile on the little boy's face and knew that he was ok with their relationship.

"I think I'll leave that conversation up to your Dad, Jack" Emily said, "But I hope that you're ok with it, if I was his girlfriend."

Jack pursed his lips as he looked down at the table, then looked up at her, "Would that mean that you'd come over all the time?"

"I guess so" Emily asked raising an eyebrow at the boy, "What are you up to?"

Jack chewed his lower lip but kept his eyes trained on the brunette, "You wouldn't make me leave the room or have Daddy drop me off at Aunt Jessica, would you?"

Emily frowned at that, as she took a good look at the child before her and saw the anxious demeanor, her eyes widening in fear.

She slowly got out of the chair and moved in front of him before getting down to his eye level and placed a hand on his cheek.

"Sweetie, why would you even ask that?" Emily's soft and tender voice asked.

"Its just that, whenever Beth came over" Jack started but bit his lip, shaking his head. Emily lifted the boy off the chair and sat down placing him on her lap, wrapping her arms protectively around him.

"You know if there's anything you want to talk about you can tell me" Emily said soothingly, "And if it's something you don't want repeated, it won't leave this room."

Jack laid his head against her chest and she felt a small sigh roll through him and he finally looked up at her.

"Beth always made me go to my room so she could spend time with Daddy" Jack said, "At first Daddy didn't really say anything about it but when she kept asking Daddy for me to go spend time at Aunt Jessica's..."

"What sweetie?" Emily said softly, she ran her fingers through his sandy brown hair, "What is it?"

"Daddy told her no" Jack said, "He told Beth that the Hotchners were..." the little boy frowned, "A packed deal?"

"Packaged deal?" Emily asked, watching him nod and lay his head on her chest, "Jack, sweetie look at me."

The little boy lifted his head to look at her, "Emmy?"

She thumbed her finger over his cheek, wiping away the tiny tear drop, "Jack, you are an amazing guy, and I would be honored to hang out with you all day long."

Jack looked into her dark eyes and saw the softness in them, "Really?"

"There is nothing more that I want then to be with you and your Dad" Emily told him.

"And we feel the same way, right Jack?" Hotch said standing in the doorway watching his son with the woman he cared for.

"Uh huh" Jack said grinning at his father before turning back towards the brunette woman, "We really like you Emmy."

Hotch walked over to his two favorite people, "You heard Jack, its unanimous. We really like you."

Emily felt Hotch wrap his arms around her and Jack, looking up at him, "Well I really like you both too."

Finally feeling a sense of peace he hadn't known in a long time, one that told him that everything was all right with the world, knowing that Emily was here with him and his son.

He had a family.

* * *

"A child can ask questions that a wise man cannot answer." Author Unknown

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

I hope you all liked this one, don't forget to leave a review.


	4. My Emmy and Me

**Miss Emmy**

Disclaimer: CBS unfortunately owns the rights to Criminal Minds, but I got... nothing.

Summary: When Emily picks Jack up from summer school, she notices the boy is sad.

A/N: Another one of my favorites that needed some work and decided to post it as the finale in the "**Miss Emmy**" series.

Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a review.

* * *

"A stepmother might have to rise above a little more than everyone else to make everything go smoothly and for everyone to feel comfortable. It's one of the nicest gifts they could give." Elizabeth Howell

* * *

Emily pulled up to the school parking lot, parking the car.

Looking at the school steps she saw Jack with his head down hugging his knees.

_'Oh no.'_ Emily thought_ 'What happened here?'_

Hurrying out of the car, she walked up the steps to the school and sat down next to the little boy she loved more than anything.

Seeing that Jack wasn't looking at her, she poked his shoulder and said, "Hey, Captain Jack, are you ready to go home?"

Jack just shrugged his shoulders before heaving a big sigh.

"Baby?" Emily said, her heart clenching when she saw a small tear fall down his face, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" Jack whispered.

"Jack, you know that anything you tell me, good or bad will stay between us" she reminded him, placing an index finger under Jack's chin to look up at her, "I hope you could trust me enough to tell me if there's something upsetting you."

Wiping the tear from his cheek, "I love you, baby."

Biting his lower lip, Jack picked up his little backpack at his feet and opened it pulling out a drawing for Emily to look at.

Opening the folded up drawing, Emily smiled at the sight a family of her, Hotch and Jack, looking up she saw a little blonde angel in the corner.

"Aw, Jack" Emily said "This is an amazing drawing. But what made you so sad about it?"

Wiping his nose with his sleeve, he whispered "Some of the other boys, made fun of me. They said that a stepmom isn't a real mom. That a stepmom doesn't really love you like she loves her own kids."

Emily's jaw dropped open, "Who said that?"

"A boy in my class" Jack said, sniffling "He said that a stepmom isn't real."

Emily looked around looking for any of the kids from Jack's class, "Where is that kid who said that? I'll kick his as.. butt."

Jack shook his head, "Aidan's mom picked him up."

Closing the space between them, Emily rubbed her hand up and down his back, "Well bullies can be jerks. Let me tell you something ok? I want you to really hear me on this ok?"

Jack nodded looking up at her face relaxing in her presence.

"Jack, I love you" Emily said "I love you more than anything in this world."

"Even more than daddy?" Jack asked.

"Different from daddy" Emily said tapping his nose making him smile "You are my son. Biological or not, you are my baby and don't you ever let anyone tell you differently. Your daddy is your daddy, your angel mommy is still your angel mommy and I am your other mommy. We all love you and we're all your parents."

"But Bobby said that no one can have more than one mommy or daddy." Jack said.

Sighing Emily picked up the boy placing him on her lap and kissed his forehead.

"Then we should feel sorry for Bobby because there is no law that said someone can only have one mom or one dad. Families come in all different kinds, and you were one of the lucky ones to have two mommies. One to look out for you in Heaven and one to look out for you here." Emily told Jack.

"So I'm lucky?" Jack asked "Because I have two mommies?"

Nodding, Emily grabbed the backpack and set Jack down taking his hand "Yep. You, my little man, are special because everyone loves you. All your friends, me, daddy, and all your aunts and uncles. That is what makes a family. Love."

Emily looked over at Jack and said, "The only steps in this world are the ones that lead us to the people were meant to be with."

Jack tugged her hand down and said, "I love you, Mommy."

Bending over to hug Jack, "I love you too baby."

Walking over to the car Emily said, "Come on, let's go home."

"Can I drive?" Jack asked looking up at Emily.

"Sure" Emily said grinning at the sandy hair boy, "In about ten or eleven years."

"Mom" Jack whined.

The brunette chuckled closing the passenger side door and giving him a wink as she slid into the driver's seat.

* * *

"Parents can only give good advice or put them on the right paths, but the final forming of a person's character lies in their own hands." Anne Frank

* * *

**The End**

See this little thing that is called a review button? I think he likes to hear what people think of this story...


End file.
